Solve for $x$ : $10x + 7 = 8$
Solution: Subtract $7$ from both sides: $(10x + 7) - 7 = 8 - 7$ $10x = 1$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{1}{10}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{10}$